Many people find it difficult to equalize the pressure in their inner ears when they experience ambient pressure changes. Such changes of ambient pressures are most commonly encountered during the ascension and descension of aircraft. Often during such ascension and descension ambient pressure changes rapidly while the pressure inside a person's inner ear does not change. The resulting pressure difference between the person's inner ear and the ambient can become uncomfortable and eventually painful as the pressure difference increases. For persons suffering from sinus problems, such pressure differences between the inner ear and ambient can result in prolonged problems if pressure equalization is not achieved in a short time.
More common ways of equalizing pressure in the inner ear include swallowing and chewing gum. The problem with such measures is that they generally are not effective for small children, and too often are not effective for adults as well.
The present invention provides methods and apparatus which make it easy for persons experiencing pressure differences in their inner ears to relieve such pressure differences safely, and effectively.